Party at Yugi s
by wooZy Jack
Summary: The gang s gonna break up a party! And Everything s gone crazy....
1. Let s get this party started

Disclaimer: This story is like the swedish story´Fest ho Yugi´ but on english.It´s different than the swedish one.  
I don´t own Yu-Gi-Oh

11:31 am

Writer: One day Yugi was bored.

Yugi: I´m bored

Writer: I said that!! So anyway, he decides to call his friends

Yugi: Wait a minute. You´re telling the gang that I´m gonna call them. I don´t have to do it they know already.

Writer: But your friends aren´t here right now so they didn´t hear so how do I suppose to write the story?

Yugi: I´ll call...´takes up the phone´

07:12 pm

**Ring ring**

Yugi:´Take up the phone´ Hello? HELLO?! Wait this is wrong. Doorbells aren´t suppose to ring like telephone.

Writer: Ooops. Sorry...

**ding ding**

Yugi: That´s better.´open the door´

Joey: Hey, Yuge. Ya din´t answer de doorbell. Why?

Yugi: Ask her.´Points at the Writer'

Joey: She didn´t do anything.

Yugi: I know, but she made the doorbell sound like telephone.

Joey: Cool. Hey, can ya do me much coolier, not like a dog.

Yugi: Joey, you are cool and you´re not a dog. Beside she´s a writer not Kazuki Takahashi.

Takahashi: Hi.

Joey and Yugi: Hi

Takahashi: ´walks away´

Tea: Are you talking to God?

Yugi: Hey, Tea.

Malik and Bakura: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Yugi: Hey they aren´t suppose to be in this story.

Writer: You´re right. Beat it!!

Malik and Bakura: Okay...´walk away´

Malik: I´ll get my revenge.

Bakura: Malik stop it. Come.´pulls Marik´s ear.´

Malik: Stop that it hurts. Remember? REVENGE!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Yugi, Tea and Joey: ´sweatdrop´

Tristan:´comes´ He´s crazy...

Yugi: Hey, Tristan.

Tristan: Hey, is Serenity here?

Joey: No she´s...HEY!! DON´T TALK ABOUT MY SISTER!!

Tristan: Okay, is miss Beauty gonna come?

Joey: What de? Who´s miss Bea...´figures out it´s his sister and shakes him´ AAARRRGG

Tea: Joey, stop.´drag him back´

Joey: I´m...gonna..kill...ya...

Tristan:´to the Writer´ You´re evil..

Writer: I know...MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

All: O O

Duke: Am I too late for this party?

Tristan: YUGI, WHY DID YOU INVATE THAT RAT!!

Duke: Hey, I´m not a rat. I´m a mouse.

All: ´sweatdrop´

Mokuba: You know they never leave each other alone.

Atem: You got that right.´sweatdrop´

All: ´Hold their laugh´

Atem: What? OH MY GOD!! I´M A GIRL!!

All: ´laugh´

Atem: Stop it!!´takes a gun´ I said stop!!´shoot´

´silence´

Atem: Who did this?

All: ´point at the writer´

Writer: I DID NOT!! HE DID!!´point at Mokuba´

Atem: You little...

Mokuba: AAAHHH ´runs away´

Atem: Come back here!! ´chase him´

´dead silence´

Yugi: Okay..is everybody here?

Joey: I thinks so...

Yugi: LET GET THIS PARTY STARTY ON!!

to be continue...

Review!!


	2. Kaiba is The Santa Clause?

Joey: What should we do?

Tristan: Idunno...

Tea: Let´s play...

Boys: NOOOO!!!

Tea: ´whispers to herself´ Party ruiners

Ding dong

Yugi: Who is it?

Man:´sarcasticlly´ Santa Claus, who el...

Yugi: SANTA CLAUSE!!!!

All: ´sweatdrop´

Yugi: ´opens the door.´ Hey, you´re not Santa..you´re

All: SETO KAIBA!!!!!!

Kaiba: ´sarcasticlly´Wow I´m famous.

Joey: ´hits his head on the table´ Yuge, why why why why didja invite him?

Yugi: ´puppy eyes´ Kaiba...

Kaiba: ´smiles to him´ Yes?

Yugi: Are you the Santa?

All: ´anime fall´

Kaiba: What do you think?

Yugi: An ugly Santa with no beard.

All except Joey: ´anime fall´

Joey: Nice one, Yuge.´laughs´

Kaiba: It´s not funny...Doggy.

Joey: Hey! T T

Kaiba: ´rolls his eyes´Anyway may I come in?

Yugi: Sure.

Tristan: I know!!

Joey: What?

Tristan:´evil smile´ Truth or dare...MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

All: O O

Tea: What a great idea!!!!

Yugi: ´sad with puppy eyes. Awwww´

Tea: What´s wrong, Yugi?

Yugi: I can´t believe that Kaiba is the Santa...

All: ´anime fall´

Kaiba: I´M NOT A SANTA!!!!

Meanwhile with Marik.

Marik: The plan is perfecto. Odion is doing good job.

Odion/Tristan: ´drunk´ Look at me I´m Sandra Dee..

Everyone: ´sweatdrop´

Marik: ´sweatdrop´ Yeah...very really good job...

Please review and i´ll update more


	3. Truth or Dare

Tea: May I start? 

Joey: Sure.

Tea: Okay, Joey truth or dare?

Joey: Hey!! Truth.

Tea: Are you crush on Mai?

Joey: ´blush´Yea..

Tristan: Busted!! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!

All: O O

Yugi: Tristan´s funny...

Duke: Yeah really funny. ´laughs´

All: ´sweatdrop´

Yugi: I mean he´s acting wierd.

Duke: But he´s fine look at him.

Tristan: I WILL RULE THE WORLD!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

All: ´sweatdrop´ O O

Yugi: Fine, eh? ´Look at Duke´

Duke: He, he...

Marik: Are you playing truth or dare?

Yugi: Yes.

Mokuba: Where´s Odion?

Marik: I killed him.

Joey: Yea, right. He´s ya servin´ and ya wouln´t dare hurt ´im, plus he has taken over Tristan´s mind.

Marik: No, he´s not. He´s just..Tristan himself.

Tristan: YOU ALL WILL BE MY SERVICE!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

All: ´sweatdrop´

Yugi: This isn´t our Tristan.

Marik: ´ignores him´ Okay, how about continue the game?

Tristan: Okay, Atem. Truth or dare?

Atem: Dare.

Tristan: I dare you to..GIVE ALL OUR KINGDOM TO ME!!!

Atem: NOOOO!!! T T

Tea: Tristan what´s wrong with you?

Tristan: Let´s see...I can´t remember excatly but I think I got drunk about two minutes ago.

All: O O

Tea: Where´s Odion then?

Odion: Master Marik, I took over Mr. Taylor´s mind awhile but then he got drunk so I couldn´t control him. Our plan failed.

Marik: Shut up..

Everyone except Tristan: ´Attack them´

Five minutes later...

Writer: ´Wipe Marik and Odion out´ There. They´ll never be in trouble again. Bye.

Tea: Are you okay, Tristan?

Tristan: I´m not feeling so good and I have a headache...

Tea: Yugi, truth or dare?

Yugi: Dare.

Tea: I dare you to take care of Tristan in 16 hours.

Yugi: Okay

Tea: With cute little nurse hat and dress...

Yugi: NOOO!!!!!

to be continue...

Please be nice and review!


	4. Marik´s revenge on what?

Yugi: What should we do now? 

Joey: Idunno..Wait, weren´t you suppose ta cure Tristan?

Yugi: He´s okay.

Tristan: ´runs away´AAAAHHHHH!!!!!

Joey and Yugi: ´sweatdrop´

Joey: ´looks at Yugi´

Yugi: Okay maybe not that fine...

ding dong.

Mokuba: ´opens the door´ Hello?

Meanwhile with the others...

Duke: Hey, Yugi. Can I have some-

Mokuba: ´runs away´AAAAHHH!!!

Tea: Is Mokuba in sugarhigh?

Mokuba: M-Marik is b-back...

´lighting and rains´

Marik: MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!I´ve come for revenge with you!!´points at the plant´

All: ´sweatdrop´

Yugi: With a plant...?

Marik: No. This evil animal!!!´points at the squirrel´ By the way here´s candy.

Tea: Weren´t you gonna kill us?

Marik: No.

Joey: But ya siad that you´re going a reveng.

Marik: I said that to that squirrel who stold my peanut. T T

All: ´looking at Marik´s pants´

Marik: I DIDN´T MEANT THAT PEANUT!!!

Joey: Yea,right..

Marik: PREPARE TO DIE!!!´runs after the squirrel´ Come here you..

Squirrel: ´runs away´

Yugi: Where´s Tristan?

´Tristan stands on a table like a scared girl´

Tristan: Z-zombie s-squirrel...

All: Where!?!?!!?!

Tristan: HA! APRIL FOOL!!!

Joey: It´s july 13th.

Tristan: ´looks at the calender´D´OH!!!!

Mokuba: Singing time!! "sings the song´Rich girl" after Gwen Stefani´

Yugi: ´whisperes to Kaiba´ Is your brother gay?

Kaiba: What!! How dare you!!´chase Yugi´

Yugi: ´runs away´

Tristan and Joey: You and me baby ain´t nothin´ but animals so let´s do it like they do like on Discovery Channel

Tea: PERVERTS!!!

Marik: I GOT IT!!!

Tea: What?

Marik: MY PEANUT!!!

All: ´look at Marik´s pants´ Yeah,we can see it..

Marik: NOT THERE!!!!!

´Duke tries to eat his sandwich but Joey stares at him and drools.´

Joey: Givemegivemegivemegiveme.

Duke: Go away.´push Joey on the ground´

Joey: Waaahh!! I want a sandy!!!´ cries like a baby´

Duke: ´sigh´ Fine..here you go.

Joey: YEAAAHHH!!!!!

Mokuba: That´s it, folks.


	5. The party is over NOT

Yugi: ´calls out´ Guys, I´m gonna give you food. 

All: Yeah!!!

Yugi: But it´s a fish!!

All: Ohhhhhh

Yugi: For the deserve we´ll have ice cream!!!

All: Yeah!!!

Yugi: With tunafish.

All: Ohhhh

Yugi: And a cake.

All: Yeah!!!

Yugi: For me.

All Ohhhhh

Yugi: But you´ll get a candy!!!

All: Yeah!!!

Yugi: But only one.

All: Ohhhhhh

Yugi: Let´s all go home.

All: Ohhhhh

Yugi: At 03 AM!!!!

All: YEAH!!!!!

Joey: De party isn´t over yet!!!

Kaiba: The doggy wants to play.

Joey: What didja say? Take dat back!!

Kaiba: I thougt he was deaf.

Joey: I can´t hear ya!!!

Kaiba: Yup. He´s deaf --

Yugi: I like ta move it move it. I like ta move it move it. Ya like ta...

All except Kaiba: MOVE IT!!!!

Tea: I´M SO SEXY!!!!!

Dead silence

Yugi: Tea can I talk with you?´drag Tea away´

Tea: What? What did I do?

Silence...

Yugi: I like ta...

All except Kaiba: MOVE IT!!!!!!

Kaiba: Oh, boy.

Joey: ´sreams like lion´

Kaiba: ´sweatdrop´I thought he was a dog.

Joey: Woof!!

Kaiba: Yup. ´sweatdrop´

Sorry that was short. And silly story. Anyway Review!!


	6. Meet Tristan´s sister who´s a bit´´´

All except Kaiba: ´dancing and dinging´ MOVE IT!!!! 

Kaiba: This is getting annoying...

Ding dong

Cindy: Hi, I´m Tristan´s sister and...OH MY GOSH YOU´RE YUGI MOUTO!!!

Yugi: ´sweatdrop´Yes I am

Kaiba: ´walks up to them´ What´s going on?

Cindy: OH MY GOSH YOU´RE SETO KAIBA!!!I LOVE YOU!!!!!

Kaiba: O O

Cindy: OH MY GOSH. YOU´RE HAVING A PARTY!!!

Yugi and Kaiba: ´sweatdrop´

Cindy: OH MY GOSH. THAT´S...

Yugi and Kaiba: SHUT UP!!!!

Tristan: Cindy, whatcha doin´here?

Cindy: To pick you up, little brother.

Tristan: Cindy, I told you before...I´M NOT A BABY ANYMORE!!!!!!!

All: O O

Joey: Did she said little brother? Ha,ha you are a baby.

Tristan: Your sister is then also a baby.

Joey: Ha,ha...YOU LITTLE!!!!!´shakes him´

Cindy: OH MY GOSH. MARIK ISHTAR!!!

Yami: I thought you wiped him out.

Writer: I think that Takahashi has draw him again.

Marik: ´to the squirrel´ PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!

Cindy: OH MY GOSH. WHAT A CUTE LITTLE SQUIRREL!!!!´hugs the squirrel´

Kaiba: Stupid bit´´´´´´

Mai: Hey,fellas.

Joey: M-M-M-M-M-M

Tristan: What´s he´s saying?

Cindy: I know. McDonalds

All: ´sweatdrop´

Tristan: Why should he say that?

Cindy: ´Cause MacDonalds is his favorite.OH MY GOSH!!! MAI VALENTINE!!!!

Tristan: I hate her...

Mokuba: ´runs naked around´ WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaiba: MOKUBA!!!! WHO GAVE HIM A SUGAR!!!!!

Yugi: Sorry, Kaiba.

Mokuba: ´rides on Joey´Go horsie!!!!

Cindy: AWWWW. He´s so cute naked.

Dead silence

All: O O

Tristan: ´smack his forhead´ Not again.

Cindy: Look! A mouse! CUTIE!!!!!

Tea: Is she...

Tristan: ´nodded´

Man, Cindy sure embarrassed Tristan infront his friends. Review!


	7. The party´s over T T

Tristan: Why? Why did you have to make my sister come? 

Writer: Because...

Tristan: You´re evil...MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

All: O O

Writer: That´s my line!!!

Tristan: I know...´pulls out the tongue´

Writer: That´s it!!! Takahashi´Kazuki turn Tristan to a monkey´

Tristan: NOOOO!!!! How can Cindy belive me now?

Tea: She doesn´t believe you?

Tristan: Worse...she hates monkeys..

Cindy: Hey, Tristan. It´s time to...AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Tristan: Cindy!! It´s me!!

Cindy: HE´S SO CUTE!!!!!!´hugs Tristan´

Duke: I thought she hates monkeys.

Tristan: Not the cute one.

Cindy: OH MY GOSH!!!

Kaiba: Here she goes...

Cindy: Tristan. YOU´RE A CUTE LITTLE MONKEY!!!!

Tristan: I´M NOT CUTE LITTLE MONKEY!!!

Cindy: Then...who are you? I know. A CUTE LITTLE MOUSE!!!

All: ´sweatdrops´

Tristan: Please...I´m not a monkey not a mouse I´m a human...T T

Cindy: Who did this to you?

Tristan: She´point at the write´

Cindy: HOW DARE YOU TO TURN HIM A MOUSE!!!!!

Writer: He´s a monkey...

Cindy: Oppss. I´m sorry...Please turn him back.´puppy eyes´

Writer: All right..

Tristan: YIPPIE!! I´M ME AGAIN!!!

Cindy: What are you? ´Me?´ Does that mean you´re a sheep?

Tristan: Nevermind, Cindy. Let´s go home..´sweatdrop´ Goodbye guys.

All: Bye.

Serenity: Wait!!! Tristan!! Wait for meeeee!!!! ´runs naked´

Joey: Serenity!!! Whadda hell are ya doin´? ´runs after her´

Mai: Wait, Joey. I can´t live without you!!!! ´runs after Joey´

Yugi, Tea and Duke: That´s just disgusting.

Writer: I know. I´m bad. GROOWL!!!

All: ´sweatdrop´ O O

Duke: Okay..I need to go. Bye

Tea and Yugi: Bye!!!

Tea: ´gets closer to Yugi´s lips´

Yugi:´closer to Tea´s lips´

Kaiba: What rae you two doing?

Yugi and Tea: KAIBA!!!

Kaiba: What? Oh no. I gotta run. Bye!!

Yugi: Wait, Kaiba! You forgot Mokuba

Kaiba: I´ll pick him up tomorrow.

Tea: Bye, Yugi.

Yugi: Bye bye.

Yugi closes the door and goes to sleep

The end


End file.
